As the use of personal computing devices to read and view content becomes more commonplace, there is growing need for users to be able to communicate and share ideas, notes or other information related to such content. Communicating such information is most commonly communicated out of context of the content or with insufficient context. Other communications methods require transmitting such information and a copy of the content which can unduly burden computing and network resources and complicate the communication of subsequent information. Moreover, traditional communications methods are incapable of handling context-specific information received from more than one source, particularly if such information is related to more than one location in the content. Thus, there exists a need in the art to efficiently and effectively share context-specific information amongst users with reference to locations within the content to which such information relates.